razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Raze Soldier
The Raze Soldier is the last surviving member of the Raze Task Force whom participated in the First Alien Invasion. He personally defeated the Alien Commander commanding the invasion force and ended the war. He was infected with the Zombie virus sometimes later. On the eve of the Sen Invasion, he was pulled out of statis early to fight for the Humans. His arch-enemy in both game is the Alien Commander Early history Little was known of the Raze Soldier prior to the First Alien Invasion except that he was recruited into the military to serve the human force. First Alien Invasion With the alien making the first attack, the Raze Soldier along with other recruits was prepared to be fitted for battle. Afterward, the Raze Soldier was deployed to the toxic facility to help Captain Simmons and his last troop, notibly Private Miller and Private Richards. The misson was a success and the aliens was driven back. After they return, the four was chosen to form an elite combat task force code named "Raze". The task force was then sent to various missions before rescuing Sergeant Johnson from the aliens and the newly-raised zombies. When information's about the zombies and reinforcement arrived, the team (along with Johnson) supported them and purged the zombies in the city. Their next mission were to steal the aliens supplies near their areas. The Raze Soldier was deployed first along with refined robot reinforcements. While the robots was destroyed later in the fight , the rest of the task force arrived to help their brother-in-arm. The stolen cargo was then transported aboard a cargo ship. However an alien task force has boarded the ship armed with the Zombie virus that later infected members of the Raze task force. The Raze Soldier was forced to fight his former member for a desperate chance to escape. In the end, Simmons , Richards and Miller was killed and the Raze Soldier along with the still-zombified Johnson came back safely. After the Raze Soldier recovered from the last mission and Johnson becoming a cyborg in an attempt to cure the Zombie virus, Raze Soldier was sent to defeat the Alien Commander commanding the invasion force. In the ensuing battle, a Desert Alien managed to kill Johnson but the Alien Commander was finished off by the Raze Soldier. With the death of their commander and heavy casualties, the alien force retreat back to their home planet leaving Earth in a devastated and war-torn state. Interbellum After the war was finished, the Raze Soldier immediately join the other human soldiers in a small conflict in order to purge the last of the zombies - which was rendered leaderless with the alien retreat - from Earth. At some point in the conflict, the soldier was infected with the Zombie virus but was put into stasis before the virus manage to taken effect. Second Alien Invasion Things don't always go as plan however , the Raze Soldier was pulled out of stasis early to assist in defending Earth from a new Alien invasion. He and J.Rockit was deployed to defend the base from incoming attacker and for the first time in 9 years, clashed with the Alien Commander in battle. With the base secured , the Soldier and J.Rockit was then sent to a zombie-infested area to locate the survivor of the lost ship Echo-1. The two encounter the last survivor, Captain Biggs , and escorted him back to base. Biggs then proceed to told the Humans about the artifacts and the aliens motive. Together, the Soldier and Rockit retrieve the artifacts from the crashed ship. It was discovered that the artifacts was made to project a giant force field to surround an entire planet to protect it. The alien must be wanting it so desperately because their planet was in danger. However, in a twisted turn of events, numerous asteroids were heading straight toward Earth threatening to destroy the planet and everything in it so returning the artifacts is not an option. The soldier and Rockit was joined by two new members Sage and Treem and together, the four formed the second generation of the Raze task force. Their first mission being assaulting an alien shipyard. It was here that the Raze Soldier and the Alien Commander engaged in a destructive duel and exchanging "conversations" for the first time despite battling each other before. With everything in motion and the asteroids threat coming ever closer, the Raze Soldier and the Alien Commander raced each other toward placing the artifact. Every time an artifact was placed, they did battle once more until only one remain. Since the last artifact was damaged, it was placed in the dome so it could have enough power to project the force field. However, each and every Alien Commanders from the invasion forces has also arrived to stop them and the Raze Soldier has been fully infected into a zombie (though he manage to retain his mind). In the end, the Raze Soldier and the Alien Commander are all that remains from both sides. The artifact was already placed however, and Earth was saved from destruction. Unknown to them, the Alien has executed a mass exodus of their race to Earth using the battle as a distraction and soon will attempt to conquer Earth once more. Final Fate It is unknown if the Raze Soldier manage to survive the final battle, more information will be coming soon when Raze 3 arrive (mid-June 2014). Personalities The most notable thing about the Raze Soldier is his unbreakable resolve. Despite facing life and death everyday and having to watch his friends from the Raze task force died and/or turn into a zombies he still manage to push foward and finish the job. He also posess extremely powerful willpower being the first zombie to retain full intelligence upon mutation. Abilities The Raze Soldier is an excellent soldier and is the most powerful soldier of the entire Human race. He is capable in all kind of firearms ranging from pistols to explosives, humans and aliens alike. He is also very proficent in technology, despite laying in statis for 5 years, he is very skillful at using new tech such as force-field, teleport and landmines. Category:Human Category:Zombie